Father of the Bride
by pottermum
Summary: It's Lily Luna's wedding day. Fourth of four Lily Luna stories, taken from my series The Potter Family on SIYE. Mentions characters and storylines from other stories in that series.


Search: Author Title

Main Links Help Links Extras Links Home History Most Recent Categories Authors Titles Search Top Searches Random Account Info Private Messages !-

var groups= . .length

var group=new Array(groups)

for (i=0; igroups; i++)

group[i]=new Array()

group[0][0]=new Option("Home"," ")

group[0][1]=new Option("History"," ?type=full")

group[0][2]=new Option("Most Recent"," ?action=recent")

group[0][3]=new Option("Categories"," ")

group[0][4]=new Option("Authors"," ?list=authors")

group[0][5]=new Option("Titles"," ")

group[0][6]=new Option("Search"," ")

group[0][7]=new Option("Top Searches"," ?action=tens")

group[0][8]=new Option("Random"," ")

group[0][9]=new Option("Account Info"," ")

group[0][10]=new Option("Private Messages"," ?action=view&amp;viewstyle=tome&amp;viewtype=all")

group[1][0]=new Option("Submission Rules"," ?page=rules")

group[1][1]=new Option("General FAQ"," ?page=generalfaq")

group[1][2]=new Option("Archiving FAQ"," ?page=archivefaq")

group[1][3]=new Option("Writing Tips \ Essays"," ?page=writing")

group[1][4]=new Option("SIYE 2.0 FAQ"," ?page=20faq")

group[1][5]=new Option("Site Help"," ?page=sitehelp")

group[1][6]=new Option("HTML FAQ"," ?page=htmlfaq")

group[2][0]=new Option("SIYE Beta Team"," ")

group[2][1]=new Option("SIYE Staff"," ?page=staff")

group[2][2]=new Option("Link to SIYE"," ?page=linkus")

group[2][3]=new Option("SIYE Links"," ?page=links")

group[2][4]=new Option("Support SIYE"," ?page=support")

group[2][5]=new Option("Writing Tips \ Essays"," ?page=writing")

var temp= .part2

function redirect(x){

for (m= .length-1;m0;m-)

[m]=null

for (i=0;igroup[x].length;i++){

[i]=new Option(group[x][i].text,group[x][i].value)

}

[0].selected=true

}

function go(){

location= [ ].value

}

/-

Home | History | Most Recent | Categories | Authors | Titles | Search | Top Searches | Random | Help | Extras | Log In |

**SIYE Time:2:38 on 29th March 2015**

Father of the Bride  
By HPmum2014

\- **Text Size** +

**Category:** Alternate Universe  
**Characters:**Harry/Ginny  
**Genres:** Fluff, General  
**Warnings:** None  
**Story is Complete**  
**Rating:** G  
**Reviews:** 7  
**Summary:** Lily's wedding day  
**Hitcount: **Story Total: 1266

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work. 

Author's Notes:

This would follow Diamonds and Pearls.

Chapter

Father of the Bride

It was the end of a busy week, and the Potters were finally sitting down to a meal together. Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily. Of course, all the attention was on Lily. Tomorrow was her wedding day to Liam Finnegan, youngest son of Harry's Gryffindor dorm mate, Seamus.

All week had been about suit and dress fittings, checking on seat planning and flowers, double checking plans with the photographer and caterer. Guests were arriving, and needed to be greeted. There had been dinners out every night. With Seamus and Ron, and with Luna, Rolf and their twin sons, who Lily had grown up with. Lily's female cousins had taken her out for a dinner one night, and she'd returned with bags overflowing with silky garments that Harry really didn't want to know about. On top of all that, Lily and Liam were in the process of moving into the Burrow. It all added up to a week of chaos.

Finally, at Lily's request, it was just the family. Lily was spending the night at her childhood home, before they would all floo to the Burrow in the morning to get ready. The ceremony and reception would all be at the Burrow.

Ginny and Lily had flooed home from the Burrow about three, laughing excitedly. They had just had the final alterations on Lily's dress, and it was now hanging in Molly and Arthur's old bedroom, waiting for Lily to arrive in the morning.

Everyone had been there when the ladies arrived home. James and Ali were practising with their eleven month old twins Bradley and Brian how to walk together, as they would be toddling down the aisle with the weddings rings on a cushion. Ali was cheering them on, but James looked sceptical. However Lily didn't care if they messed up, they were her beloved nephews, and she wanted them involved.

Teddy and Vicki's daughter, three year old daughter Dora, would be flower girl, and she was going to go down the aisle, throwing rose petals. She was prancing around, so excited to wear her pretty dress tomorrow.

Ali, Scorpius, Teddy, Vicky, Dora and the twins left, after they checked all the final details of who had to be where, and at what time, the next day.

So it came to just the family. Teddy would have stayed, but he got an owl about a problem at the Auror office. He told James, his second in command, that he would only fire call him if it was urgent. Kissing Lily and Ginny's cheek, he bade them all goodnight.

James and Al were cooking a barbecue. Ginny and Lily were making a salad. Harry used the time to pop down into his study.

He sat behind his desk, looking at the photos on the wall. Family photos dominated one wall. His eyes roamed the wall, trying to avoid the one photo he was secretly looking for. He knew exactly where it was, but he blurred his eyes every time he came near it, as they made several sweeps of the wall.

The wall was a timeline of his children growing up. Harry chuckled as he and Ginny looked so nervous, holding a small, three day old James Sirius. Teddy grinned from under Harry's arm. Harry just loved the look of love Ginny was giving their first born.

One of his favourites was Teddy, holding James, who was holding newborn Albus Severus. Harry and Ginny were out of shot, but their hands hovered in the photo, in case James lost his grip on the new baby.

Harry skimmed over the ones with his children growing up with their cousins. He smiled sadly of the one with Molly and Arthur and all their grandchildren. It had been Molly's favourite photo, and there was a big copy of it still at the Burrow. Nearly two years after the passing of both Arthur and Molly, and they were still so sadly missed. Harry knew they both would have been happy that one of their grandchildren would be living at the Burrow.

Harry looked at the photos of his children in their Hogwarts robes; James was twirling his wand and winking at the camera, Albus was looking worried, and quickly put one of his schoolbooks up to cover his face, while Lily waved and blew a kiss.

Hogwarts photos soon lead to milestone birthday photos, and new job photos, and in James's case, wedding photos. Harry loved the group family photos they had taken over the years. The last one they had had taken was at his and Ginny's thirtieth wedding anniversary last year. Their children had organised a big party with their family and friends. Two year old Dora sat on her nana and grandpa's knees. Bradley and Brian hadn't been born then, Harry realised. He would need to make sure they took a new one tomorrow.

Finally his eyes settled on the one photo he really wanted to see. He smiled to see himself look so young. It was taken at St Mungo's. A beaming Molly handed Harry a screaming Lily Luna. He watched as his younger self settled her in his arms, then Ginny sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, as a tear ran down younger Harry's face. The photo then stopped and replayed itself.

A daughter. He had a daughter. Everyone had told him it was different with a daughter. Harry scoffed. How could it be different? He had been overwhelmed with the instantaneous feeling of love for both his sons when they were born, a feeling that quite surprised him. So he knew he would feel the same with their third child, boy or girl. Ron had just looked at him with amusement, telling him that, if it was a girl, he would find out. All the Weasley men had just nodded in agreement with Ron.

So when Molly had placed Lily in his arms, and that wonderful feeling had come, he had freely accepted that another piece of his heart was taken. This small bundle of ginger hair, with her red face as she prepared to let out another cry, had won him over. He had taken her in his arms, and jiggled her a bit. She stopped crying and looked at him, and Harry was lost.

In that instant, Harry knew he would do anything, give anything for this tiny person. He felt Ginny behind him; she had sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, peering down as father and daughter made a connection. A connection like nothing he had ever expected. In that instant, Lily had stolen his heart. A tear had run down his cheek.

"Should I be worried, Potter?" asked a tired, but grinning Ginny.

"I love her Ginny. I-I can't even describe...Ron was right. It's so different than how I felt with the boys. Not more, but...different. Thank you, Gin, for our beautiful Lily Luna," mumbled Harry, staring in awe at his daughter.

A knock on the door brought Harry back to the present. "Dinner's ready, Dad," called Al.

"Be right there," said Harry, wiping his eyes. He gave the photo a last look, as he headed for the dining room.

Harry felt Ginny's eyes on him throughout their meal. They shared lots of 'Do you remember' stories of themselves, growing up. Usually they were ones involving Lily. It brought much laughter to the table.

"Do you remember when we went camping, and Lil put itching powder in my sleeping bag. Then I was the only one who didn't sleep in it that night. You and Al had so many showers the next day, right Dad?" laughed James.

"What about when she turned her hair green, trying to dye it blonde to get some boys attention. Who was it again Lil?" asked Al.

Lily threw a cherry tomato at him. "You prat, you know it was Sean Wood. Thank Merlin for Hugo. I was so sure Mum would have to take me to the salon, and the press would find out and I'd make the front page of the Prophet," she chuckled.

"What's Liam doing tonight, Lil?" asked Ginny, nibbling on her salad, while keeping an eye on Harry. He was being quiet tonight, content to sit back and watch.

"He's having a quiet dinner with his dad and brother. Hey, do you remember when we were at Gringotts and we ditched Dad, and we went for that ride down to the family vaults. Merlin, I must have been what, four or five? I still remember how fast it went," said Lily, chuckling.

"You were only three, Lil. We were lucky none of you fell out the cart. Now, my favourite would have to be time Lily peed on Ron. Don't you remember, Harry? The boys had drawn a lightening bolt on my head with that damn permanent marker, they'd put bubbles in the fish tank, and Lily ate a goldfish!" laughed Ginny.

Everybody laughed. Ginny got up to get dessert. Harry stood up to clear the dirty dishes. Together, they went into the kitchen.

"Okay, love?" asked Ginny, as she got a treacle tart out the fridge.

"Uh-huh," said Harry. He busied himself stacking the dishes on the sink, then waved his wand to start them washing. All the time he was aware that Ginny was watching him.

"You usually like to do them by hand," Ginny noted.

Harry shrugged. "Need a hand with dessert?" he asked her, moving to her side.

They worked together, Ginny slicing while Harry plated. Ginny was waiting for the tea to steep, so Harry took the desserts out to his children, and returned with more dirty dishes.

"Lily okay out there?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "The kids are having their dessert on the back porch," he said.

Ginny frowned, watching him. "It's nice that she wants to spend tonight here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," agreed Harry.

"Want a cup of tea?" she asked him.

Harry nodded, watching as she poured two cups. The two of them went out into the dining room, and sat to have their dessert.

Someone had left the back door undone, presumably for Harry and Ginny to join them. However, they decided to stay indoors. They could hear their children's voices drift inside, as the Lily teasing continued. A moment of comfortable silence followed laughter, as James and Al found another anecdote to share.

Suddenly their voices turned serious. "I can't believe this time tomorrow, our little Lily-loo will be a married woman," said James.

"I'm not a little girl any more, thanks James," said Lily, dryly.

"You'll always be our little sister," said James.

Al made a sound of agreement. "You know you can always come to us, Lil. If Liam doesn't treat you right, if you need anything, you come to us. James and me, we'll always be here for you, Lil."

Lily piped up, "Liam treats me fine," she cried out.

"So he should. You deserve the very best, Lil," said James.

"We're just saying, Lil. We like Liam, he's a top bloke. But you're our sister," said Al.

There was a silence, then Lily's trembling voice said, "Thanks, guys. I have to say, you two are the best big brothers ever. Who knows, maybe one day I'll name my kids after you."

"Oh, that will never happen. For you to have kids means you have to have sex, and that's just not allowed," teased James.

"Oy," said Lily, and it sounded like she had thrown something at James.

"I'm going to propose it as law at the Ministry. Little sisters can't have sex," teased Al.

"Or daughters. I'm sure Dad will back me on that one," said James, chuckling.

Ginny shot an affectionate look at Harry. He took her hand and squeezed it. They continued to listen to their children.

"You know, Uncle George and Uncle Ron are taking bets on where in the ceremony Liam will pass out," said James.

"What?" shrieked Lily.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who nodded.

"Best bets are right before he says 'I Do', or when he says his vows," said Al, chuckling.

"Mine's on when he sees her coming down the aisle," whispered Ginny. Harry squeezed her hand again.

"Come on Lil, I need to go, and you need your beauty sleep. I'm sure you, Mum and Dad have got lots to talk about, too," said James. "Are you sure about the boys walking down the aisle. I'm sure they'll mess it up."

"What's the worst they could do? Fall over? If they do, Dora will go and help them. If they get upset, Ali will take them to sit with her. They're my nephews, James, of course I want them in my wedding," said Lily.

"As long as you're sure," said James. "I better go; Ali will probably need some help with the boys' bedtime. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning at the Burrow."

The sounds of chairs scraping indicated James and Lily had stood up.

"Thanks Big Brother. Love you," said Lily.

James came inside, raising an eyebrow at Harry and Ginny sitting at the dining table. "I'm off. Ali might need help with the boys. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Mum, Dad," he said, kissing Ginny on the cheek and patting Harry on the back.

He flooed away, and Harry and Ginny took the last of the dirty dishes through to the kitchen. They took their time tidying up, and soon enough, Al and Lily came in, for Al was heading home too.

He hugged Harry and Ginny, and with his arm around her shoulders, Lily walked him to the floo. He kissed her cheek goodbye, and whispered something in her ear. She flushed, and he winked at her, then flooed home to a waiting Scorpius.

Lily smiled at Harry and Ginny. "Thought they'd never leave," she said with a smile. "Think I'll go have a shower," she said.

Ginny nodded, and Harry and her watched Lily go upstairs.

"Think I'll go back to the study," said Harry, already heading there.

"Working on your speech?" asked Ginny.

Harry winced; she had to remind him, didn't she. His speech had been written for a while now; he was just hoping he could get through it without making a fool of himself and bawling like a baby.

An hour later, Harry went upstairs. It was only just after nine at night, and he wasn't sure if Ginny and Lily had gone to bed. He passed his and Ginny's bedroom, and peeked inside. No sign of Ginny. He headed to Lily's room, and he heard them talking.

"You and Dad like Liam, right Mum?" asked Lily.

"Of course we do, love," assured Ginny.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow. It's such a grown up thing to do. I'm getting married, Mum!" cried Lily.

Ginny chuckled. Harry, out in the hall, smiled at his daughter's exuberance.

"You know what I hope, Mum? I hope Liam and I are as happy as you and Dad, especially when we're your age. I really couldn't have asked for a better example of a marriage than what you and Dad have shown me. You guys are so wonderful together, just so right together. I want Liam and me to be just like you and Dad," said Lily.

Ginny sighed. "Lil, nobody can be like me and your Dad, just like nobody can be like you and Liam. Just remember to listen to each other, and keep the lines of communication open."

Harry moved closer to the room, and peeked in. He could see Lily and Ginny lying on Lily's bed. Lily's head was resting on Ginny's shoulder.

Lily giggled. "That's your advice for marriage? Pretty cliché, Mum."

Ginny sighed again. "Lil, your Dad and I went through a war. A war that your Dad was the central figure in. I can only give advice on what I know. Lil, tomorrow's a special day, but just remember what brought you two to that day. That's what's important. Your relationship with your husband. It will impact on all your other relationships, including your future children."

"You have always brought your Dad and I so much joy, Lily. We heard what your brothers said to you tonight, and that goes for me and your Dad too. We will always be here for you, Lily. We love you so much," said Ginny, getting teary.

Harry decided it was time to intervene. "Knock Knock. How's it going up here? Can I get my two favourite girls anything?"

Ginny and Lily laughed, holding hands. "No thanks Dad, I'm fine. In fact, I think I'll try and go to sleep. Rumour has it there's a big thing happening tomorrow," she laughed.

She kissed and hugged her mum good night. Harry came over and took Ginny's hand, and led her out of Lily's room. "Night Lil," he said.

"Good night, Daddy," said Lily.

Ginny had already headed to their bedroom. Harry leaned against the hall wall. Daddy. Lily hadn't called him that in many years, probably since she went to Hogwarts. Well, not unless she wanted something, Harry thought with a smile. Then she batted her eyes and called him Daddy. Nine times out of ten, he caved. He had seen Ginny do it to Arthur, too.

Harry went to his bedroom. Ginny was already in bed, and was waiting for him.

"All right?" she asked, cuddling into him when he got into bed.

"Uh-huh," he said, for the third time that night.

Ginny just sighed, knowing this was something Harry would have to come to terms with. Before long she was asleep.

Harry didn't have a great night sleep, but must have dozed off at some stage. A soft knock on the door roused him. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was early, only six in the morning. He put his glasses on, and glanced at the door.

"Daddy? Are you awake?" asked Lily, softly.

Ginny snored softly. "Yeah, Lil, I'm awake."

"Would you-can we go for a fly? You and me?" asked Lil.

"Of course, Lil. Just give me a minute to get dressed. Meet me downstairs, okay?" asked Harry.

Lily nodded and closed the door. Harry hurriedly got dressed and went down.

Lily was on the back porch, holding two broomsticks in her hand. She handed one to Harry, and hopped on hers.

"Fly to the Thompson's house and back?" she asked. Harry nodded, knowing their neighbours were used to the Potters flying around their neighbourhood.

Lily set off at a leisurely pace. She reminded Harry so much of Ginny, and the many times they had flown around the Burrow, no words needed.

Lily glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Harry. She flew high, and flew low. She laughed lightly, as neighbours came out and waved to her and called out best wishes. She looped the big tree at the Thompson's, and waited for Harry to be alongside her, as they leisurely made their way home.

"You okay, Lil? Not having second thought, are you?" asked Harry, worriedly.

Lily smiled. "No, Dad, I'm fine. I just wanted to spend some time with you, and I know that once I leave home for the Burrow, the next time I see you will be when we're heading down the aisle."

Harry nodded. "Pretty big day, huh?"

Lily agreed. "The biggest day of my life, I reckon. Tell me Dad, on the day I was born, did you ever imagine my wedding day?"

Harry chuckled. "Imagine it? I feared it. From the moment you were born, I knew that one day I was going to have to give you away to another man. I won't lie to you, Lil. I hate it."

"You hate Liam?" asked Lily, surprised.

"It's not Liam, it's any man. You're my daughter. No man is ever going to be good enough for you, Lily. You deserve the very best. And I trust you when you tell me that Liam is that man," said Harry.

"He is, Dad. I do love him, so very much. My heart is so full, I just wish I could show you how much I love him," said Lily.

"I know how you feel. I was your age once, and I couldn't wait to marry your Mum. She looked so beautiful on our wedding day, she made my heart stop when I saw her walking towards me," laughed Harry, remembering that precious day so well.

Lily laughed. "If Liam does that, he'll pass out. I wonder who's got that for the bet."

'Your mother', thought Harry. Aloud, he said, "So, no second thoughts, cold feet, anything like that? Cos if you do, you just let me know, and I'll have you out of there before you can say Holyhead Harpies," said Harry.

"Daddy, I'm marrying Liam today. I have no doubts, no hesitations, no cold feet. I love him, and I can't wait to become his wife. I just hope we can be as happy as you and Mum," said Lily, echoing her words to Ginny from the night before.

"Just remember that he is the most important part of your life, and you'll be fine," said Harry, reassuringly.

"The most important part? What about you and Mum? James and Al? Dora and the twins? You're all equally important," insisted Lily.

Harry shook his head. "No, love. He's number one. It's the way it is. It doesn't mean you love us any less, but trust me, your life with Liam is what's important. In a way, it's your Mum and I letting you go. But you know we'll be here for you, whenever you need us. You and Liam.

Lily hugged her dad. "Thanks, Dad. You and Mum, you're the best. Thank you for being the best parents. I love you, both of you, so much."

Harry hugged her back. "We love you, sweetheart. Now, let's go and get you ready for a wedding!"

With his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist, Harry escorted Lily back to their home, where Ginny was still in bed asleep.

Both Harry and Lily crept back to their beds, hoping to snatch another hour or two of sleep before the festivities began.

Harry awoke at ten-thirty. "Gin," he called out.

When there was no reply, he looked around, and saw a note on his pillow: 'Harry, Lily and I have left for the Burrow. It is ten o'clock. Please get there no later than eleven, or I'll send someone to get you. No brooding, no thinking of ways to kidnap your daughter, or ways to kill Liam. See you soon, Father of the Bride. Love you, Gin x

Harry chuckled, and went into the bathroom. He had a quick shave then hopped into the shower. With just a dressing gown on, he headed down to the kitchen, absolutely famished. Thanking his stars for a wonderful wife, he ate the breakfast she had left for him, with a warming charm on it. He then raced upstairs, threw some casual clothes on, and flooed to the Burrow.

People were everywhere! Most of the Weasley men were outside, putting up the marquee where the wedding and reception would take place. Other family friends were on standby, waiting to elevate the chairs into the marquee. Hugo was tapping his feet, anxious to get the runner down the middle of the aisle. Florists were waiting with flower arrangements. Lee Jordan was checking his equipment, as he was providing the music for the reception, and the music that he and Lily would walk down the aisle to.

Harry decided to head inside. Most of Harry's sisters-in-law and nieces were there, helping each other with their outfits. Because Lily had so many female cousins, she had decided it was all or none to be her attendants. In the end, she had gone for her best friend Fiona Ferguson to be her bridesmaid, while Liam's elder brother, Brandon, was his best man.

When Harry entered, Molly was the first one to notice him. "Uncle Harry's here!" she cried.

All female eyes turned to look at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Lil and Gin up there?" he asked, indicating the stairs.

"Uncle Harry, thank heavens you're here. Come with me, and we'll get you dressed. The photographer wants some shots of you, Auntie Gin and the beautiful bride. Come on," said Hugo.

Hugo led Harry to the room he used to share with Ron. "Where's Ginny?" he asked Hugo.

"She's dressed, and just helping Lily. Fiona is in there," he said, indicating Ginny's old bedroom across the hall, "and I'm going to go in and do her hair, then she'll go and help Lily too. Now, you're suit is hanging there, shoes, freshly polished, socks and cuff links are on the desk. If you need anything, just call me," said Hugo.

"Thanks Hugo, for all this," said Harry.

Hugo just winked and went out and knocked on Fiona's door. "Fee, love, I'm coming in," he called.

Harry got dressed and checked the time. Half an hour till the wedding was due to start. Looking out the window, he saw Liam and Brandon had just arrived. They were greeting guests, along with their dad, Seamus.

Harry was preparing to go and find Ginny and Lily. He left his jacket off, and stepped out. He saw Fiona's door was open, so presumably everyone was in Molly and Arthur's old bedroom, where Lily was getting ready.

He knocked on the door. Hugo opened it, and looked him up and down. "Very nice. Lil, your Dad's here. I'll be back with the flowers, and then we'll have some photos. Fee, can you help me?"

Harry stepped back to allow Hugo and a beautiful Fiona go past. She smiled at him. "Wait till you see Lily, Mr Potter."

Harry went in and shut the door. He turned, and his jaw dropped open. There before him, stood the two most important women in his life.

"Harry, you look amazing. I knew that suit would look stunning. Oh Harry, I can't believe our Lily's getting married. Look at her," gushed Ginny, getting teary.

Harry could barely take his eyes off Ginny. She was wearing a beautiful cream skirt and jacket, with a silky mint coloured camisole underneath the jacket. Hugo had done her hair up in some lovely style, with a few tendrils hanging around her face. Slightly stunned, Harry turned to his daughter.

It was like looking at a photo of his Mum come to life. Lily's hair was more Potter red than Weasley red. She had chosen a similar style of dress. Harry felt tears come to his eyes.

"Daddy? What do you think?" asked Lily, shyly.

"You've always been beautiful to me, Lily, but today I-I can't believe it. You're stunning Lily. Liam won't know what hit him when he sees you," said Harry, coming closer. He kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny came over, also with tears in her eyes. Together, Lily, Harry and Ginny hugged carefully, laughing amongst the tears.

Hugo knocked, then came bustling in, Fiona behind him. "Nearly time, Lil. Here Auntie Gin, this is your wrist corsage, as requested. Did you want to put Uncle Harry's boutonniere in, Auntie Gin?"

Ginny nodded, and Harry put his jacket on. She pinned it near his breast pocket. Harry put his hands on her waist.

"You look gorgeous, Gin," he whispered. She leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

SNAP Harry and Ginny jumped apart. The photographer just shrugged and said. "Sorry. Wanted some candid shots, that's all. Now, father and mother of the bride, over here with Lily."

The next fifteen minutes were spent with Lily, having photos taken, never one of Harry's favourite things to do. He was pleased to see Lily looking so happy, although she was quickly tiring of all the photographs.

Hugo finally came up and told them it was 'TIME'. He escorted Ginny out, and the photographer finally left to get some shots of the groom.

Fiona fussed over Lily's hair and dress, then told her she would be waiting for her downstairs. Finally, it was just Harry and Lily.

Lily took a deep breath and turned to her dad. She smiled, trying not to cry and ruin her make-up.

Harry smiled back. "Let's go and find Liam, shall we. He needs to see his beautiful bride."

Lily nodded, and took Harry's arm. He carefully helped her out and down the stairs. Fiona and Hugo awaited them anxiously.

"Okay?" he asked Lily, who nodded. She turned to Harry again, who pulled the veil over her face.

He escorted her to the marquee. As they had left the house, he had seen James and Al escort Ginny down the aisle. Dora had gone next, throwing pastel coloured rose petals on the white runner. As they were about to reach the head of the aisle, Bradley and Brian toddled off, carrying the ring cushion between them.

They had been doing so well, for the most part keeping together. Everyone was murmuring how adorable they looked in their little suits. Then Bradley happened to look back and called out "Gwandpa," and started to walk back down the aisle towards Lily and Harry.

Brian called out, "No," and started to pull Bradley back towards him. Harry hoped someone had done a sticking charm on the rings, as the cushion was getting stretched between them.

Luckily, little Dora marched up the aisle, grabbed both their hands and nearly dragged them towards the front of the aisle. A stern look from their dad had both boys behaving for the moment.

Guests were chuckling, as Bradley and Brian waved to people they knew. Dora was trying to hush them as Brandon escorted Fiona down the aisle.

Finally Lee played the beginning of the Wedding March. Harry and Lily moved to the head of the aisle. Harry could see Liam peering anxiously for a first glimpse of Lily.

He moved his gaze to his family, his eyes searching for Ginny. He found them, gazing not at their daughter, but back at him. She had that look in her eyes, that blazing look he loved so much. She nodded, and in that moment, he knew she knew how this moment was affecting him. For the millionth time, Harry wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky to have Ginny for his wife.

A nudge from Lily brought his mind back to his daughter. She looked at him. He smiled. "Ready?"

Lily nodded, and they both took a breath. With a step forward, they began their walk down the aisle. 

**Reviews** 7

Chapter

../back  
'! Go To Top '!

Sink Into Your Eyes is hosted by Computer Partners. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related characters are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM &amp; © 2001-2006. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions on this site are those made by the owners. All stories(fanfiction) are owned by the author and are subject to copyright law under transformative use. Authors on this site take no compensation for their works. This site © 2003-2006 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Special thanks to: Aredhel, Kaz, Michelle, and Jeco for all the hard work on SIYE 1.0 and to Marta for the wonderful artwork.

**Featured Artwork © 2003-2006 by Yethro.**

**Design and code © 2006 by SteveD3(AdminQ)**

**Additional coding © 2008 by melkior and Bear**

_uacct = "UA-976598-1";

urchinTracker();


End file.
